


Teenage Dadvid AU

by SamKaz



Series: Teenage Dadvid AU [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamKaz/pseuds/SamKaz
Summary: David is living in fear of his foster parents, one slip up and he'd get hurt. Badly. A few months ago a social worker dropped off a new baby named Max, abandoned by his real parents he'd been found and put into foster care. But only David knew the horrors of growing up in that house, he couldn't let that happen to someone else.





	Teenage Dadvid AU

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the AU idea to 
> 
> http://mysterysmiley.tumblr.com (Lots of great art and headcanons!!!!!!! Check them out!!!)
> 
> and 
> 
> http://directium.tumblr.com (Original creator lots of great headcanons)
> 
> Search for teenage dadvid AU on both blogs

David nervously glanced at the clock. 2:20. School ended 10 minutes ago, how long did his teacher think he needed to talk for? He had to get home, now he’d have to sprint home to be on time. 

“Excuse me, sir? I really have to get home, my parents will be really mad if I’m late..” His teacher frowned. 

“Well, okay have a great day, David! Good job again on your presentation! I really think you should consider tutoring after school, you’d make a great teacher for kids who need extra help!” He smiled again and stood up from his desk collecting his papers. 

“I don’t know, I’ll think about it..” He knew he’d never be able to do that. Even though he wanted to. “Bye, Mr. Peterson!” David turned and started off before his teacher could keep him any longer. He took off down the hallway and out of the school. 2:22. He knew he’d never make it home in time but he ran anyways. 2:28, halfway there. He stopped on his doorstep at 2:36. Tears stung his eyes as he held out one shaking hand to open the door. He took a breath an turned the knob, opening it to see his foster parents Laura and Quinn, sitting on the couch with their arms crossed, staring at him. Quinn spoke, standing.

“You’re late, David.” Laura took a drag from her cigarette as Quinn put his hands on his hips. “Come here.” David swallowed and put down his bag, took off his sweatshirt and stood in front of Quinn. He looked at his feet and closed his eyes shut, letting him knock him to the floor. Laura bent over and pressed the end of her cigarette into his arm. Quinn gave one swift kick to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He shook and waited for it to end. One after another, standing just so they could knock him down again. He stayed silent, he knew it’d be worse if he screamed. Blood dripped from his nose and forehead down his face, It was almost relieving, hearing his forearm snap. He gritted his teeth and held his arm to his chest. Satisfied with their work, Quinn made his way to the basement and Laura left for the kitchen, yelling back to him. 

“Go to your room.” David held his arm and shakily stood, grabbed his things and made his way to the upstairs bathroom. He rested his arm on the counter and rummaged through the closet for stuff to try to help his arm. He blinked, trying to see clearly through his tears, he’d gotten good at this over the years. He grabbed the bandages and wrapped them tight around his arm and round his hand so he couldn’t move his wrist. He sniffed and wiped his nose on his shoulder, smearing blood on his shirt. Grabbing four painkillers he quietly exited the bathroom, stopping and staring into the nursery across from his room. He sniffed and wiped his eyes on his arm, holding his other arm close to his chest. David sighed and walked into his room, sitting on his bed. Nobody deserved to grow up here. He bit his lip and glanced at the door. No, they’d find him… They’d find him and they’d kill him… He’d have to wait it out.. So would Max... He sat there and stared at the door. He wiped his eyes on his arm again, noticing the bloodstain on his shirt he looked down at his arm and stood. 

He silently made his way to the nursery where Max laid in his crib, sleeping. Nobody deserved to grow up here. He wished he could take Max somewhere else. Anywhere, anywhere but here. He hoped his arm wasn’t broken again.. Maybe it was just a fracture, it didn’t hurt as much as the last time he broke it.. He made his way back to his room and laid in bed and didn’t make another sound until his foster parents went to bed. He hesitated but sat up and looked at the door. He had been here for 14 years already. Max had only been here a week but he knew they’d do something to Max if David didn’t do anything. Maybe he could get Max to another family and come back before they noticed.. It’s not like they ever took care of Max, it was always David. No, if he came back they’d know.. He had to run. He got off his bed and knelt down, grabbing his school bag and stuffing it full of clothes and the money he hid under his mattress along with a few other essentials. He sniffed and bit his lip, staring at his door. He had to do something, even if he could only get Max out he had to do something. He took a breath and quietly opened his door and closed it, staring at Laura and Quinn’s door. He walked through Max’s open door and picked him up, trying not to wake him. He had no idea what he was doing, where he was going. What would be better, staying here or being homeless? 

Being homeless. 

He tiptoed through the house and out the front door. He looked left and right and took off in one direction. He ran all the way into downtown, he sat on a bench and looked down at Max. He was awake but trying to get back to sleep. David closed his eyes and let his head fall over the back of the bench, flinching when he felt rain fall onto his cheek. He sighed and pulled up his hood, standing. There was a greyhound bus station about a mile up.. Mr. Campbell might take him in, he was rich and he was always nice to David in camp.. He hoped he might let them stay for a week at least.. He bit his lip and held Max closer, starting his walk to the bus station. “Don’t worry, Max.. We’ll be okay.. I promise..” Max was asleep, he was just reassuring himself. He was doing the right thing.

By the time he got to the station he was soaked, shivering in the cold night air. He walked up to the station and dug in his bag for his money, the ticket would definitely be the last of it.. He sighed and put the cash in the machine, taking his ticket. He walked down the isle and boarded the bus, sitting toward the back. He looked back down at Max again, a drop of water from his hair dripped onto Max’s face. He gently wiped it away and smiled softly. He was a pretty quiet baby he thought. He’d never been around many babies but he thought they cried more. He was so tiny.. He’d heard Laura talking to the social worker about him, his parents left him in a trash can. How could you do that to such a cute baby? At some point, he must’ve fallen asleep because when he woke up the bus driver was hanging over him telling him he needed to get off.

“Sorry, sir..” David stood and yawned, letting his hood fall off his head. “Is it still raining..?”

“Whoa, what happened to your face? Hold on, I can’t let you leave, kid.” David looked over at the driver as he pulled out his phone. David panicked and pushed past him, running off the bus. He ducked into an alley and ran out toward the woods. It was only the 5 mile walk into the camp from town. And the boat to Mr. Campbell’s summer home.. Hopefully he was there, it was technically summer… David sighed, feeling the rain soak through his clothes again. On the walk to Camp Campbell he thought about what might happen when he knocked on the door. He might accept them with open arms. He could just not answer. What if he called the police, what if he just told them to leave? David wiped his nose and noticed blood on his sleeve. He sniffed and held his arm to his nose hoping to stop the bleeding. When he reached the familiar camp he’d spent his summers at since he was 10 he untied one of the canoes next to the dock and tried his best to row with just one arm and a baby. When he spotted the large summer home just off the coast of the island, tears welled in his eyes. He stepped out of the boat and ran up to the door, ringing the doorbell. After a few minutes he rung it again. And again, and again. He sat down on the ground in front of the door and cried, holding Max close to his chest. He wasn’t home. Max opened his eyes from his nap and looked up at David, reaching his tiny hands out for his face. David stopped and looked at Max then just started crying harder, he’d failed now they were going to find him and hurt Max they’d find him on Mr. Campbell’s porch and they’d kill them both, he knew it. Max frowned and started crying too.

“No, shh.. I-It’s okay, Max… D-Don’t cry.. It’s okay…” David sniffed and tried to smile to show Max he was alright but Max kept crying. He tried and tried to get him to stop crying but nothing worked. Suddenly the door opened behind him and David stood quickly. “M-Mr. Campbell..?” He looked up at the old man in his pajamas, staring down at him. “Please help us…” 

“Ho-ly shit! Davie?! Whoa, look I’m not giving handouts here, you gotta go somewhere else I can’t deal with this!” He helf up his hands and reched for the door knob.

“I-I’ll do anything, please! I’ll do chores and I’ll take care of Max you don’t have to do anything, please I don’t know where else to go..” David looked down at Max and closed his eyes.

“Ugh, Jesus Davie! Fine! Just don’t cause any trouble for me, you hear!” David looked up and watched as Cameron Campbell walked back inside his house back toward the stairs. 

“T-Thank you..” David stepped into the house and closed the door, As Cameron walked back up the stairs.

“Don’t make a mess! And don’t touch anything! Sleep in the bedroom on the first floor. Don’t bother me.”

“Okay, thank you Mr. Campbell..” David wiped his eyes again and looked down at Max, who kept crying. “It’s okay, Max.. Don’t cry..” David bit his lip and walked into the guest bedroom and into the bathroom. He rocked Ma back and forth, trying to calm him down. He carefully took off his sweatshirt and hung it on one of the towel racks. He wet some paper towels in the sink and wiped the blood off his face. Then found a first aid kit in the cabinet under the sink and proceeded to bandage his face and the burns on his arm. He looked in his bag to see if he had any dry clothes and pulled out a green shirt and some pajama pants, switching them out from his wet clothes. Once he hung up his wet clothes he sat up in the bed against the headboard, putting a pillow behind his neck and under his left arm, holding Max to his chest with the right. Pulling a blanket up to Max’s shoulders he closed his eyes and finally relaxed. He wouldn’t have to worry about Quinn swinging his door open in the night, drunk. He wouldn’t have to run to school in the morning to get there early enough to eat the school breakfast. He wouldn’t have to worry about leaving Max alone with them all day. Max was right here and he wasn’t ever going to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Ty for reading!!!! I love reading and responding to comments!!! Feel free to comment as many times as you want!!!
> 
> Credit for the AU idea to 
> 
> http://mysterysmiley.tumblr.com (Lots of great art and headcanons!!!!!!! Check them out!!!)
> 
> and 
> 
> http://directium.tumblr.com (Original creator lots of great headcanons)
> 
> Search for teenage dadvid AU on both blogs


End file.
